The present invention relates generally to an axial fan motor which may be applicable particularly, but not exclusively, to cooling of electronic devices.
Recently, electronic devices are being designed at high density for size and weight reduction purposes and, concurrently with this high-density design of the electronic devices, commutatorless direct-current axial fan motors are increasingly used in order to prevent resultant heat-generation of the electronic device. An important problem in provision of the axial fan motor relates to cost-reduction and therefore improvement is being made in terms of high-density mounting of a drive circuit, integration of parts and so on.
A fan motor of this type as is known in the art comprises a stator assembly including a stator core, a drive winding and a circuit board assembly, and is so constructed that the stator assembly is inserted into a boss section resin-formed integrally with a stator-holding section and then fixed with an adhesive. However, use of the adhesive for connection of the stator assembly to the boss section would require severe control and treatment with respect to irregularity of the adhesive application amount, drying time and drying temperature etc., to ensure reliability of the fan motor and of prevent contamination due to the adhesive itself. This results in difficulty being encountered to reduce steps for manufacturing.